Some Changes Are Just Right
by Snozzle
Summary: Harmony and Gunn are dating but jealousy gets the better of him. But will they ever make it up again? Even I don't know yet! Please RR!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this, Joss Whedon does.  
  
Claimer: I do, however, own this idea sprung from a music video I made.  
  
A/N: Please R/R. GUNN AND HARMONY ARE ALREADY DATING!  
  
Setting: During Unleashed.  
  
Synopsis: Gunn and Harmony are dating (this happened between Just Rewards and Unleashed), but he starts getting jealous of Spike. . . Some scenes taken from the episodes, others are implanted. Mainly AU to fit in.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Morning Gunn!" Harmony said smiling, walking into his office.  
  
"Morning Harm. You alright?"  
  
"Okay. . . Angel's really grumpy and uptight." He laughed and she sat on the corner of his desk. "So, what you guys investigating?" she asked.  
  
"Some girl got bit by what we think is a werewolf. Trying to find her before she hurts someone." Harmony nodded.  
  
"I see. Boring?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe." At that moment, Harmony's phone started ringing.  
  
"Hello? Yes boss. Right away boss." Harmony rolled her bright blue eyes as she put the small phone into her bag. "Angel needs his blood," she said. Gunn smiled.  
  
"Want me to come with you?" She shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine. I can deal him and Blondie. . .uh. . . Spike." She laughed nervously and walked out. Gunn sighed and squeezed his Parker pen tightly in his hand.  
  
Nothing to worry about. Harmony was with him. Not Spike. She no longer had feelings for the bleach blonde. He smiled to himself. She wasn't that stupid, he decided, still frowning.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Harmony took the mug out of the microwave, still smiling to herself. These last few days had been pretty strange really. She was all upset over Spike being there, and boom! She ended up with Gunn.  
  
It was probably a strange match, which was the main reason why no one knew. They wanted to see if it worked out first. Besides, it was more fun to keep it to them. More fun watching the people they worked with try and figure out why they were both so chirpy.  
  
She hadn't been this happy in a long time. She was finally belonging somewhere. And to someone. She knew she wouldn't be used like she had been with Spike. Gunn wasn't like that.  
  
Spike was just. . . "Spike!" Harmony exclaimed, dropping the mug of warm blood on the floor. "Now look what you made me do!"  
  
"Peaches can wait," Spike said.  
  
"Now that you're lurking around my work, can you at least tell me when you're going to just pop up?"  
  
"Now where would the fun be in that?" Spike asked. Harmony glared at him, and then set about to fix the mess on the floor.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Gunn sat in Angel's apartment with Angel, Wesley, Fred and Lorne eating their Chinese takeaway. Maybe he should just go public about Harmony. After all, she would be invited to share this meal with them then.  
  
Of course, it was working fine with no one knowing. A little secrecy never hurt anyone. A little jealousy did though. . .  
  
His thoughts trailed off to Wolfram and Hart. Harmony would still be there. She was working late that night. Someone had messed up Angel's schedules, and she had to go though them and rearrange them again.  
  
Spike was still there, he thought, jealousy creeping back in. Sure, she wouldn't be able to touch him. . . but what if he became corporeal? What if they sat there bonding, and she didn't even think about him, Gunn.  
  
"Charles?" Wesley asked. "What do you think?" Gunn swept out of his thoughts.  
  
"To what?" he asked.  
  
"The new schedules Harmony's worked out. Are they working okay?"  
  
"Yeah, they're brilliant." Okay, a little too much enthusiasm. Now someone was going to start getting suspicious.  
  
"Mine aren't so good," Angel admitted. "I mean. . . it's not Harmony's fault. . . I just hate the actual meeting thing altogether." Fred laughed loudly, and then covered her mouth, embarrassed. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Sorry. . ." she said. "It's just. . . the meeting yesterday? With that yellow blob thing?" She started laughing hysterically again. Gunn allowed his mind to wonder back to his and Harmony's first kiss. . .  
  
*-*-*  
  
"I can't believe I've messed this up again!" Harmony exclaimed loudly, her voice bouncing around the large, silent lobby. She placed her head in her hands. "Okay, focus," she told herself. "I can do this."  
  
Annoyed, Gunn peered out of his office, and saw the blonde staring down at the many sheets of paper in front of her. Maybe he should give her a hand? He glanced at his desk. No. He had too much work to do himself.  
  
He quietly closed the door, hoping that he would be able to focus without Harmony's complaining voice in the background.  
  
An hour later, and Gunn had had enough. Everyone had gone home, and he was left with these stupid papers to file. He was beginning to miss the voices. The silence was empowering.  
  
Even Harmony's voice was beginning to seem like a soothing lullaby. He decided he needed a walk, so he opened the door and stepped out into the lobby.  
  
And there she was. Harmony, her head resting on her desk her blonde hair resting around her face. Casually, he walked over to her.  
  
He tapped her should lightly. She was asleep. He glanced at the clock. She'd be annoyed if he didn't wake her. But he couldn't bring himself to. She looked so peaceful. He began to get annoyed with himself.  
  
She was only a woman. A very beautiful one at that but. . . he should be able to wake her up. He heard a cough behind him, and he turned around. "Just wake her. Be more fun that way," Spike said, as if he'd read Gunn's mind.  
  
Gunn frowned. "Go away Spike," he said.  
  
"Suit yourself." Spike shrugged, and walked through the wall to Angel's office.  
  
Fine, Gunn thought to himself. If Spike was going to have it that way, he would wake her. Carefully, he crouched down, and gently shook her shoulder. "Harmony," he said gently. "Wake up."  
  
Her eyes opened slowly. "Morning," she said, then her eyes widened. She pressed down her hair. "Oh my god!" she said.  
  
"It's okay," Gunn said. "No one's here. It's late. . . well early actually, it's two in the morning. . . but no one but me will see you looking. . .uh. . . first thing." She rolled her eyes at his tact.  
  
"Whatever. I've gotta get all this done before Angel gets here." Gunn sighed, and started walking back to his office. He turned around.  
  
"Harmony," he said. She looked up. "Can I come and work out here with you?" She looked confused, but nodded all the same, a slight smile playing on her lips.  
  
He sat down, and they worked in silence for half an hour, both glancing at each other occasionally, wondering what the other was doing.  
  
They were mirroring each others moods. They were both annoyed at the amount of work they had to do, and how quickly they would have to finish it, but they were also intrigued. They'd never really noticed each other much.  
  
He may have walked over to her desk once or twice asking for his meeting schedule or the like, but he had never probably had a conversation with her.  
  
Okay, that wasn't what he was having now. . . but that was beyond the point. "Uh. . . Gunn. . ." Harmony said suddenly. He turned to look at her. "What are you really doing here?"  
  
"Working," he pointed out.  
  
"Oh," she said simply. The both looked back down at the papers. After another minute, they looked up, and straight into each other's eyes. Harmony looked away first, frowning with confusion.  
  
But he suddenly reached out and touched her chin. She turned and looked at him. His hand moved around the back of her neck. She tilted her head and that was it. Their first kiss. It wasn't planned, but it was just. . . perfect.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Gunn looked out of the window, and smiled to himself. Nah. Harmony wanted him. He was sure about it now. 


	2. Chapter Two

_Reviews: Three! Wow! I'm happy!  
  
** KatieBell90099** – Love you Lauren. This is all for you!  
  
**Queen C** - Fred and Wesley is sweet. . . but. . . I forgive you! Unconventional rules!  
  
**Cordyfan** – Yeah! They rock don't they! Thank you so much! Check out my other Garmony fic, 'Prophecy Real'.  
  
Now on with the chapter. . ._  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
"Harmony!" Came Angel's voice echoing around the lobby. The blonde smiled nervously, and spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Yes boss. Your blood is on it's way. . ." Harmony rolled her eyes, and began to walk toward the canteen.  
  
"Harmony!" Gunn's familiar voice sounded from across the lobby. Harmony turned and smiled at him. He walked over to her. "Where you going?" he asked. She held up Angel's mug. "Ah."  
  
"Honestly, you'd think he could get his own fridge and microwave, rather than send me. I have more important things to do."  
  
"Like work for Angel."  
  
"More with the blood." They started to walk towards the canteen. "So uh. . . what you doing tonight?"  
  
"Double work," Gunn replied.  
  
"I see. So everyone's working double shifts then?"  
  
"Just me." Harmony smiled.  
  
"I see. And does that mean you'll be wanting company? Even. . .mild company?"  
  
"Any company would be good." He moved in to kiss her, but she pushed him away, warningly. From her standing position, Eve frowned at them. Harmony morphed, and Eve smiled nervously. "You know, it still scares me when you do that."  
  
"Yeah, well. Eve has it coming." Gunn smiled at her.  
  
"What's my excuse that I'm walking with you?"  
  
"You need a drink," she replied.  
  
"Okay." They laughed. Harmony glanced around.  
  
"Don't you think this is funny? Hiding. Spike asked why I was so smiley yesterday, So I just smiled and walked past." It's nothing, Gunn thought. It's nothing. She's trying to make him jealous. . . she's happy and he's stuck. No purpose. . . nothing.  
  
"It's fun," Gunn agreed. She smiled at him as they entered the canteen.  
  
"No one's about. . ." She giggled, and took his hand and they walked to the end of the room together.  
  
"So, Spike just disappeared?" Harmony questioned. Gunn shrugged.  
  
"Pretty much." She made an 'uch' sound at the back of her throat.  
  
"How come I wasn't here? Spike-less is just. . . great."  
  
"Yeah, well."  
  
"Yeah well?" Harmony questioned.  
  
"It doesn't matter," he replied.  
  
"I would like to tell people though," she continued. He sighed.  
  
"Just. . . give it some time." She smiled.  
  
"No more problems about Spike right?"  
  
"None at all." She smiled up at him, and moved her arm across his waist.  
  
"Because there's nothing to worry about is there?" She shook his head. She moved in front of him, and her other hand snaked round the other side of his waist. "Good. Are you gonna kiss me right about now?"  
  
"What do you think?" Gunn asked, understanding this little game she was playing.  
  
"Well I know what I'm hoping." They gradually moved closer.  
  
"Well I hope you know what your hoping is what I'm thinking." She moved away from him suddenly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Okay!" He smiled, and moved in to kiss her.

Harmony smiled as she watched Lorne walk off, and Gunn walk over. "Morning," he said. She smiled at him brightly.  
  
"You going to the Halloween party tonight?" she asked him. He nodded.  
  
"Harm." He indicated towards his office. She nodded, and he walked off. Five minutes later, with various scraps of paper in hand, she walked towards Gunn's office. She smiled, and put her arms around her neck and kissed him softly. He smiled at her.  
  
"We're gonna have to be inconspicuous," he said. She sighed and nodded.  
  
"I just. . . I wish we could just go out and say it. We've got nothing to hide. . ." She studied his face. "We haven't right?"  
  
"You. . . what? No!" he replied.  
  
"Okay. . . as long as you're sure." She bit her lip. "We're going to come clean right? Not today, necessarily, or at the party, just soon?" He nodded, and she gave him a bright smile. "Good." She glanced across at her desk. "Gotta go. Angel needs his blood." She kissed him again, and then left him standing.  
  
Gunn sat down and started looking through his papers. "Hey Lorne," he said, as the green demon walked in.  
  
"Hey, hey. Uh... sorry to interrupt. Not to be a pest, but I just wanted to go over a little stratego, amigo." Lorne said.  
  
"Uh, sorry?" Gunn said. Strategy? It wouldn't have anything to do with Harm. . . no. Course not. Lorne had no idea.  
  
"Um, you're my big gun, Gunn. Ace-in-hole, ball-in-pocket. You're the key on my kite string."  
  
"Okay," Gunn replied, confused.  
  
"Look, I know he's the boss and everything, but you're up and coming here, and it's time for you to spread your wings, legal eagle. From now on, I want you to stake out your territory, and I want you to keep it staked." Sounds just like riddle Gunn thought.  
  
"Stake, territory. Sure. Look, um, Lorne, I'm a little busy right now. I have a deposition to get ready for, but I will definitely get to that." Busy, Gunn thought to himself. With papers and seeing Harmony. . .  
  
"Great. Just what I wanted to hear. Angel's office, 10 minutes." Gunn rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Here's your blood bossy!" Harmony said, interrupting the meeting. Angel glared at her. "Uh. . .boss," she corrected herself.  
  
"Some of them, yes, but all of them work hard for this firm, and Halloween, well, around here it's like Christmas. Simply put, this is a morale thing," Eve continued.  
  
"Good luck. The morale around here stinks," Harmony scoffed. Gunn looked at her.  
  
"What?" Angel asked.  
  
"Uh-huh. Everybody thinks you suck. Well, come on, boss. They're all out there, sweating through their matsudas, worried if you're gonna axe them or, you know, axe them." Gunn bit his lip, trying not to laugh at his girlfriend's honesty.  
  
Finally, the meeting was over, and everyone got up and left. Harmony and Gunn were the last out, and held hands for a mere five seconds before leaving Angel's office separately.  
  
Gunn watched from the balcony as Harmony danced alone on the dance floor. He frowned at what he saw.  
  
She walked over to Spike and they started talking. It was obvious she was trying to get him dance. A sudden binge of jealousy washed over Gunn as he stood and watched. Finally, however, Harmony moved away from 'Casper'. But Gunn couldn't help beginning to get suspicious.  
  
"Lorne! Looks like things are gonna work out!" Gunn said, as he noticed the demon, trying to forget what he had seen earlier that evening.  
  
Gunn frowned as he walked through the lobby. The lights were dim, and he could see Harmony at her desk. She was laughing. Gunn turned, and saw Spike. Spike. He gritted his teeth.  
  
Gunn knew he would look a bit stupid punching something when he knew his hand would just go straight through it. But, this was all beginning to get to him. 


	3. Chapter Three

_A/N: Can you believe that!? Finally, after much waiting, I can **bold** my chapters!  
  
Thank you to **Cordyfan.** You're reviews mean a lot to me, seeing as you like Garmony. Please keep reading and reviewing. I have some treats stored up in my brain! Hope this is easier to read.  
  
And **Katiebell90099** keep reviewing and the world shall shine on you! Smile. Steven sent you and email! Yay! Be happy. Love you babe._  
  
**Chapter Three**  
  
Harmony walked into Gunn's office with his coffee. "So, are we still going out tonight?" she asked.  
  
"It's all booked. The meal, the table. . . just got to get down there," Gunn replied. Harmony smiled.  
  
"And how's that going to be?" she asked.  
  
"I'm gonna ask Angel for one of his cars. . . though. . . I'd have to tell him I was seeing someone. Won't tell him who. . . but I may get one of his classy cars," Harmony smiled at this comment. "Only the best for my girl," Gunn continued. Harmony walked over, and sat on his desk.  
  
"So, I am your girl am I now?" Harmony asked.  
  
"Officially. . . I'm hoping that's what you would agree to. . ." Harmony stood up and walked over to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I would agree to that," she said softly. Suddenly, she jumped backwards, taking her hands off his shoulder.  
  
"Uh. . . hi Angel. . . bossy. . . boss. . ." she said, shaking. Did he see anything?  
  
"I just wanted a word with Gunn," the souled Vampire explained.  
  
"And I was just bringing his coffee," the blonde giggled nervously. "And I'm going now." Harmony smiled and walked out of Gunn's office.  
  
"Anyway Gunn," Angel said, sitting down. "I heard you wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Yeah," Gunn replied. "I know you'd probably disagree. . . but I'm going on a date tonight, and I'd like to show up in something flashy so. . ."  
  
"You'd like to borrow my clothes?" the Vampire questioned.  
  
"No! Your car! Well. . . one of them." Angel nodded and handed Gunn some keys. "Thanks Angel."  
  
"No problem. Take any you like." Angel stood up and left.

--

"Wow Gunn. This is amazing!" Harmony said, looking around the restaurant.  
  
"Always the best. And there's our table." Holding hands, Harmony and Gunn made their way over to their table.  
  
"And again, wow!" she said. She looked up and the chandeliers over looking the wooden tables, with their intricate carved legs. "And there are little candles and everything!" At that moment, a waiter walked over and lit the small candles. He turned down the chandelier making the lighting over the table slightly dimmer.  
  
"Thank you," Gunn said to him.  
  
"It's so romantic!" Harmony almost squealed.  
  
"Will you be ordering your starters?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Yes," Gunn replied. He flashed his Wolfram and Hart card. "Can we please have the specially requested champagne ordered by the company and could we please have the official business standard of work from those evening?" Gunn requested. The waiter nodded.  
  
"As you wish sir."  
  
"And now for starters. . ." Gunn continued. "Soup for me please. The vegetable soup. And Harmony?" The blonde looked through the menu.  
  
"The same please," she decided. "And can we please have the bread rolls in the basket? And butter?" she asked.  
  
"Certainly madam," the butler said. "Will that be all for now sir?" Gunn nodded, and the waiter wondered off.  
  
"Don't you order the main course as well?" Harmony asked.  
  
"If you did that, we'd still be eating the starter when we get the main course!" Harmony watched shocked, as their starter was placed in front of them. "Wolfram and Hart run restaurant. The quickest service to those who work at the law firm," Gunn explained.  
  
"Great. Can I start?" Harmony asked. Gunn laughed and nodded.  
  
"Course you can!" Gunn replied. "You don't need to ask. Just tuck in."

--

"Thank you so much!" Harmony said, hugging him. "I have had the best night ever."  
  
"Anytime Princess." They broke apart and Harmony looked at him.  
  
"I'm your princess?" she asked.  
  
"Harmony, of course you are," Gunn replied. From behind the column, Eve rolled her eyes.  
  
"Gunn's getting soft," she muttered. "That implant really is doing it's job. . ."

--

Gunn looked through his door at Harmony sitting at her desk, filing her nails. He saw Spike wonder over, and he wished he could hear what they were saying. . .

--

"Spike. Angel called, said maybe you should take the day off. Or the year. You're choice," Harmony said.  
  
"Can't wait to see that back of me hey?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Hey! I never said that!" Harmony retorted.  
  
"Yeah well. Sooner I can get out of here the better. Think I wanna stick around when I could be looking for Buffy? Nah, I wanna leave. But I can annoy Peaches, so I suppose there really is a cause." Spike stood there, thinking.  
  
"You and that stupid Slayer obsession!"  
  
"Jealous are we Harm?" Spike asked.  
  
"If you want to go around sucking her mouth that's fine with me. I have my own life now, and I don't need you!"  
  
A crash, and a demon, around eight foot tall, crashed through the ceiling. Shrieking, Harmony tried to grab onto Spike. Channeling all of his power, he made his hand corporeal, grabbed her hand and they ran into an office.  
  
"Should be safe in her," Spike decided.  
  
"My god! How many floors did that thing crash through?" Harmony asked.  
  
"About eight," Spike decided. "Maybe nine." The two Vampires watched through the glass walls, as Angel took on the demon single-handed. Gunn stood to the right, Wesley on the left. Gunn could see Harmony and Spike, crouching down under a table. That really was enough. . .

--

He'd seen them together, alone, on three separate occasions that day. It was beginning to get ridiculous. He decided to take matters into his hands. He waited until Spike was gone, and then stormed over to the front desk. He grabbed Harmony's wrist.  
  
"Hey!" she said, and he practically dragged her into his office. "What's the big idea pal!" she questioned.  
  
"I have had enough! I've tried to be patient, but everywhere I turn it's you and him!" Gunn shouted at her.  
  
"So that's it. You're jealous. Well, you know what? I don't care either way!" Her sharp words hit him like knives. She really didn't care what he wanted.  
  
"Then maybe we should break up!" He fired at her.  
  
"Maybe we should!" He pointed to the door, and she angrily stormed out. 


	4. Chapter Four

_**A/N:** **Kayla Ferrell** – Thank you. Hope you got the email. Keep reviewing and let me know if you want me to email you for the next chapter.  
  
**KatieBell90099** – I fear you! Uh oh. . . maybe you'll be wanting my ear phones again. . . I'll review ASAP, I swear it!_  
  
** Chapter Four  
**  
She was wearing her mask when she arrived for work the next morning. She didn't want Gunn to see she was hurting. She wanted to seem perky and happy, but inside all she wanted to do was break down.  
  
Putting on her false persona, Harmony handed Spike his mail. She opened it for him, and there was a large flash of light. "Well that was a slap and a tickle," Spike said. He walked into the door.  
  
"Hey, what's going. . ." Gunn asked. Spike grabbed him by the neck. The last thing Gunn wanted was to so much as look at Spike. "I'm back Charlie boy! That's what's going!"  
  
"He's corporeal," Gunn stated dumbly. This would only cause more problems. Spike could feel. He glanced at Harmony. He could be with her. . . She walked over and Angel asked what was up with the phones. Harmony didn't know.  
  
"Harm," Spike said, pulling her into a very passionate kiss. Gunn looked down, not wanting to see. The jealousy was all he could think about. He was happy when Harmony pushed Spike off, but this happiness was short lived.  
  
"I need to borrow your Gal Friday for a bit," Spike said.  
  
"Permission denied," Angel retorted. Gunn glanced at him. Could he have an idea about what was going on? Just the smallest of ideas?  
  
"I wasn't asking," Spike said, and started to drag Harmony along. Gunn had a good mind to punch the Vampire. How dare he treat her like that?  
  
The next thing Gunn knew was Harmony and Spike heading to one of the offices. He was welcome to her, Gunn thought. He didn't care anyhow.  
  
- -   
  
Angel looked down at his empty mug. "Harmony!" he called. Gunn sighed.  
  
"She's off having a nooner with Blondie Bear remember?" Gunn's voice had so much venom in it. So harsh.  
  
"She's what?" Fred asked.  
  
"You know. Nooner. When you have sex in the middle of. . ."  
  
"I know what it means Charles," Fred replied. "You said she's with Spike?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. He's corporeal again," Angel said.  
  
"Corporeal?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah. He got something in the mail. Flash, bam, boom. . . he's a solid citizen again," Gunn replied.  
  
- -   
  
"I'm not! Not yours!" Harmony shouted, rings of blood around her eyes.  
  
"Yeah right, not mine," Spike replied, holding up his hands defensively.  
  
"Using me! Making me feel like yours!" Harmony continued. Spike started to back away.  
  
"Let's just. . ." he started. After another, slightly more ofeensive comment, Spike punched Harmony, sending her back behind the desk.  
  
- -

"Yeah, I know she's a Vampire. Just shoot her up some elephant tranqs and put her in some kind of restraints." Stupid medical, Gunn thought as he spoke to the man on the other side of the walky talky. They were talking about Harmony of course. Gunn really wasn't interested at that moment.  
  
"Shall I keep a supply of blood nearby?" the man asked.  
  
"Uh yeah. . . whatever. That's okay. Just, look, get it done! Over and, you know, out." Gunn put down the radio.  
  
- -"Six more cases. That's what a thirty percent increase in the last hour?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Thirty two point foue, but who's counting?" Fred replied.  
  
"Any idea what the specific trigger is?" Eve questioned, watching Gunn with interest.  
  
"None. There is no common thread. Gender, age, position, psych profile, blood type, med history— there doesn't seem to be any pattern to this thing. It seems like it could affect any of us," Fred replied.  
  
"Is there anything we can. . ." But Eve never finished her sentence before Gunn cut in.  
  
"Why are you answering her questions, Fred? We don't trust this bitch." He looked up, revealing his eyes, with the same rings of blood Harmony had. "She'll kill us all."  
  
"Gunn!" Fred shouted. Gunn grabbed Eve by the neck, pushing her into a wall.  
  
"What are you huh?" Gunn questioned the liaison of the Senior Partners.  
  
"Gunn no!" Fred screamed as she prepared the tranquiller gun.  
  
"What's really in there, huh? Huh?!!" Gunn questioned. Eve gasped for breath. "Well, heh, guess you gotta breathe. Good to know." Fred approached him with the gun, but he hit her, knocking her to the floor. "You liar! You think we don't know that you're behind this, that you've been playin' us?! What are you, huh? Show me! What are you—a monster? Show me!" Gunn screamed.  
  
Fred hit Gunn over the head with a metal tray, knocking him free from his grasp of Eve.  
  
- -   
  
"So what are we gonna do about it?" Angel questioned. They were in the medical room, discussing the fake cup.  
  
"I say we start by untying the brother?" Gunn asked. Fred went to un-tie him from his restraints.  
  
"Am I in trouble?" Harmony asked, also now awake. Gunn looked at her, fearing for her safety. Upon seeing she was fine, Gunn rolled his eyes, and the sudden panic left him for no longer caring.  
  
"Hey. What the hell happened?" he questioned. 


	5. Chapter Five

_**A/N: Cordyfan –** Thank you. I know what you mean about wonky computers! Thank you ever so much. Keep reviewing and reading and I'll love you forever! :P  
  
**maliek –** I most certainly will keep it up! Keep reading and reviewing! Thank you!  
  
(Set during Harm's Way)_  
  
** Chapter 5**  
  
_"Gunn, I am so, so sorry!" Harmony said, following him into his office.  
  
"I know, okay! Now can we drop the subject?" he questioned.  
  
"But. . . I was wondering. . ." she continued.  
  
"If we could get back together?" he asked. She nodded, biting her lip. "Of course! I love you Harmony!"  
  
"I love you too Gunn. . ." They moved in to kiss. . .beep, beep, beep, beep.  
_  
Harmony opened her eyes, and slammed her hand down on the alarm. The beeping stopped. If only making it up to Gunn would be that simple, she thought.  
  
She walked over to her shower, glanced in the mirror and rolled her eyes.  
  
- -  
  
Gunn straightened his tie, and walked into the lobby. He glanced up at the clock, and then to Harmony's desk. She wasn't there yet. He would make it up to her. He had to make it up to her.  
  
- -  
  
Harmony walked over to her sink, and brushed her teeth. She morphed, and brushed her fangs. Well, if she did get back together with him, it would be nice to have nice teeth, of course.  
  
Who was she kidding? It was her own fault they'd broken up. She'd said she didn't care. She brushed her hair, and spritzed her neck with perfume. She looked at a pink shirt and a turquoise one. She frowned, and chose the pink  
  
- -  
  
"Morning Gunn!" Fred said, walking toward him. "I know this is short notice, but I wondered if you could get your people to talk to Wes' people about the leak?" Gunn nodded. She sighed in relief. "Thank god! Thanks Gunn! And if you bump into Knox, tell him to get to the lap as soon as he can. Thanks!"  
  
Fred smiled and walked off.  
  
- -  
  
Harmony picked the mug off of her desk and started walking, her 'mission', to fetch Angel his blood.  
  
Upon seeing her, Gunn nervously opened Angel's door to talk to her, to see Harmony already walking. Gunn clenched his fists and walked inside.  
  
- -  
  
"So, you've got the department heads at 11:00, your 1:00 with Mistress Shriva from human—I'm sorry—non-human resources got moved to 2:00. Swung by the cleaners. Zippo luck getting out the Frophla slime. Oh, and I took care of the catering for the big feuding demon clan confab, unless you have any requests," Harmony said to Angel.  
  
"Achite vong mochzinite," he replied, clicking his tongue.  
  
"Y'OK. Could you spell that?" Harmony asked her boss.  
  
"My clicks are all wrong. You figure out the catering for tomorrow?" Angel asked.  
  
"Helloo! I just. . ."  
  
"Morning. Ready to do this thing?" Gunn asked Angel. Harmony looked up at him sadly, as they walked off. Not even a hi, she thought.  
  
"So, about the, uh, catering? I really went above and beyond, 'cause I know this was very. . ." She started walking behind them, talking hurriedly.  
  
Gunn heard her, but didn't turn around. He slammed the door in her face. "Your welcome," Harmony said sarcastically.  
  
- -  
  
Gunn opened the door to Angel's office. "Eli, come on in," he said to the man standing at Harmony's desk. She looked up at her ex, and looked at him almost pleadingly. She gave him a small smile. He gave her a sharp quick nod.  
  
"Wish me luck kiddo," Eli said to the blonde. Harmony gave him to thumbs up. She then noticed Angel's mug. Usually she'd have waited until after Eli came out. . . but. . . Gunn would be in there. She could at least try ad talk to him.  
  
"Angel, you forgot your. . ." Harmony gasped as Eli's head rolled to her feet.  
  
"Get that cleaned up would you?" Angel asked.  
  
- -  
  
Harmony sat at her desk talking to Angel and Gunn. Or more, talking to Angel. Gunn was doing his best to ignore her. "I just. . . I don't get it," Harmony said. "Why'd you kill Eli?"  
  
"Didn't much like what he was doing in his off hours," Angel replied.  
  
"Well, that's not right. What Eli did in his own time. . ."  
  
"Is dismember virgins," Gunn cut Harmony off, with a harsh tone to his voice.  
  
"Oh. Well a person's religious beliefs is no cause for. . ."  
  
"He did it for his own amusement," Gunn said.  
  
"Oh. Well... OK. Still, couldn't you have given him a stern warning or something first?" Harmony asked.  
  
"Called a zero tolerance policy, not a "maybe this once" policy. Nobody in this office gets away with murder, not anymore," Angel said, reflecting and thinking if that was really true.  
  
"Mmm... let me guess. Position just opened up in accounting?" Lorne asked, walking over, watching Eli's body being carried away.  
  
"Hardest part of the job, terminating an employee," Gunn decided.  
  
"Once again, keeping corporate America safe from evil," Spike said, walking over, a slightly smug smile on his face.  
  
"Spike," Fred said.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd turn up," Gunn added. Harmony glanced at him. He was glaring at Spike. Was he still jealous? Did he still have feelings for her? Could she stand up now, and tell him everything was going to be all right? She wrinkled her nose. No, she couldn't. She just kept quiet.  
  
Finally, Spike had said his goodbyes to everyone. He walked past Harmony's desk. "What?" Harmony asked. Spike turned to face her. "I don't get a good- bye just because I went crazy and tried to rip your throat out while we were having sex?" she asked him.  
  
"Keep it simple, Harm. It suits you," Spike said smirking, before walking away. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she watched her ex walk away.  
  
- -  
  
". . .Sahrvins took offence, and they've been slaughtering each other ever since," Gunn said. He glanced at Harmony.  
  
They, minus Spike, we all in a meeting, about two tribes ready to negotiate a truce. Harmony sat in the corner. Gunn was in front of her, but if he looked to the right, she was directly in his eye line.  
  
She was beautiful. There was nothing wrong with a look.  
  
"I, uh, finished the seating chart." Harmony shook her head, and focused on the meeting at hand. Dan, the man working in Lorne's office had just given Lorne a seating plan for the meeting.  
  
Harmony risked a glance at Gunn, and looked down. She hadn't realised how flirtatious that look really was. Luckily, no one noticed. Except Gunn. He would pretend he hadn't. But he'd seen it.  
  
Gunn stood up and walked in front of Harmony and round the table. Standing behind the green demon, Gunn smiled slightly at Harmony. She raised her eyebrows, confused, but her mouth twitched a smile.  
  
- -  
  
"Burkle's always giving Mr. Gunn the eye. Heard they used to be a thing." Harmony, drinking through a straw, looked up at that comment from one of her co-workers and frowned.  
  
"I don't know," another girl said. "Alice said she and that Knox guy are pretty friendly."  
  
"Maybe she's sleeping with both of 'em!"  
  
"That's what I'd do." The two girls started giggling.  
  
"Don't forget about Wesley. I get the vibe that he's, like, totally crushing over Fred," Harmony added. Could they have been right? Could Gunn have moved on that quickly?  
  
- -  
  
Harmony, after a certain camel incident in the lobby, had found herself out for a drink with Fred. "I just wish I were more like you. You know, except for the part about being all into science... and not having a lot up front. I mean, you have 2 hot guys after you," the blonde said.  
  
"I do?" Fred asked.  
  
"All the girls, they think it's Knox and Gunn. Course, I know it's Knox and Wesley, not that they listen. It is Knox and Wes, right?" Suddenly worried, Harmony glanced at Fred.  
  
"Yeah—I mean, no. I—I don't know. I—we all work together, and there's a lot of baggage, and... Why am I telling you this?" Fred asked.  
  
"Because we're totally bonding! We're like gal pals! This is awesome! You can teach me about life, and I can teach you how to dress better!" Fred frowned. What was wrong with the way she dressed?  
  
"Um... They are both kind of hot, aren't they? Knox and Wes? I... Wait, why is everyone at the office so interested in who I might be dating?" Fred questioned. She hadn't mentioned Gunn. Harmony almost let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Because you're at the top. People wanna know what's happening with the big wigs. You'd think they'd ask me, but..."  
  
"Why don't they? Harmony, do you— Do you not have many friends at work?" Fred asked.  
  
After a conversation about people being non-vampires and vampires, Fred said: "Well, there's your problem. The undead, they're not exactly givers. I'm sure there are tons of straight guys who would love to get to know you."  
  
"Well...there is one at the bar." Fred turned to look, but Harmony stopped her. "Don't! I think he's checking me out."  
  
Gunn didn't want her. She was moving on. 


	6. Chapter Six

_**AN:** I do not own the song 'What If' by Kate Winslet, I just use random lines to add to the story! Or the song by Josh Groban  
  
**AN 2:** Sorry for taking so long! I got writers block!  
  
**Thank you's to: Darryl** – I really appreciate it, and please keep reading!  
  
**Cordyfan** – I love all your support, hope you like this_  
  
**Chapter Six**  
  
Harmony and Tamika crashed through the conference room window. Harmony threw the brunette onto the table and staked her with a chopstick. "I didn't mean to do that yet," Harmony said to Angel.  
  
- -  
  
"You should have just come to me," Angel told her.  
  
"Gee, I wish I would have thought of telling her that," Fred replied.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry, you guys. I totally wouldn't have hit you over he head and put you in the closet if I didn't have a really good reason. It's just... I was scared, and... I know you never wanted me as your assistant, and... OK, I made some bad choices. I mean, it's not like I have a soul. I have to try a lot harder," Harmony explained, near tears.  
  
Gunn walked into the office. "How's it going in there?" Wesley asked him.  
  
"Well, so far, no heads are rolling." Gunn replied. "How 'bout in here?" Harmony turned and looked at him. He smiled at her weakly.  
  
"Harmony could've handled it better, but she didn't kill anyone," Fred replied. Gunn nodded. Harmony mouthed an 'I'm sorry', at him. 'for what?' Gunn mouthed back. Harmony shrugged.  
  
"You'll be clean in 2 days, but I'll be watchin' you." The blood tester man, Rudy said, leaving.  
  
"I know. He won't have to be watching 'cause... I'll just pack up my desk," the blonde decided.  
  
"Harmony? Just bring us some coffee," Angel said to her retreating back. She walked out of his office frowning. She glanced at her hand. The hand he'd held for a split second. She glanced at Gunn. He was no longer looking at her.  
  
What was he feeling? Pity? Love? Sadness? Disappointment? She only wanted to know the truth.  
  
- -  
  
_Who can say for certain?  
Maybe you're still here,  
I feel you all around me,  
Your memories so clear._  
  
- -  
  
"Harmony, did you get a receipt from the county clerk on that filing I did for the Wayburn case?" Gunn asked, walking over to her desk. He was talking to her. That was a start. Harmony smiled at him.  
  
"Oh! Yeah. Clerk's office called, said you filed the wrong papers," she replied.  
  
"What?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "Um, you sent them a motion for change of venue instead of a motion to dismiss. Unless you meant to do that. Some kind of tricky lawyer manoeuvring you're trying to pull. That it?"  
  
Keep talking Harmony, she thought. Maybe swing the conversation round a little bit. "Yeah. Keep 'em on their toes," he replied, walking away.  
  
She sighed and watched his retreating back. Suddenly, he turned and walked towards her again. "Harm, I know that talking is a big issue between us at the moment." She looked down at her feet as he continued. "But I miss you." She looked back up at him.  
  
"I miss you too," she mumbled.  
  
"What happened. . ."  
  
"Was stupid," she finished for him. Gunn nodded.  
  
"I'm not saying that we should get back together. But, talking is good. Talking together. Talking at work. Angel. . . Angel was suspicious. Harmony, I still care for you. A lot. I just don't know where we go from here."  
  
"I'm so sorry," she said.  
  
"So am I." He smiled at her, and walked away for a final time.  
  
- -  
  
_And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change_  
  
- -  
  
Harmony looked down at her perfectly manicured nails. She picked up her pen, and answered the phone. "Hello, Wolfram and Hart, Angel's PA here. . . Gunn?!"  
  
- -  
  
_If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know_  
  
- -  
  
"Harmony, we have to talk," Gunn said.  
  
"Well, I know we haven't really had much of a chance. . . but. . . uh. . ." What are you saying, Harmony asked herself. You want to be with him!  
  
- -  
  
_What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say_  
  
- -  
  
"It depends why we have to talk," she decided.  
  
"It doesn't matter," he said, hurt. "I. . . I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Gunn, wait!" But he hadn't already put the phone down.  
  
- -  
  
"Gunn, we have a demon on the line. Thinks he can give us that sword we want," Angel told him.  
  
"Great," Gunn replied. "I'll go pick it up." Gunn went to stand up.  
  
"I want you to take Wesley and Harmony with you," the vampire said. "I think we might need a female there in case it gets out of hand. And Wes knows how to use a gun." Gunn sighed, and nodded. "The car's outside ready to take you there," Angel instructed him, picking up the phone.  
  
"Harmony," Angel said, into the receiver. "Can you make a call to Wes. The car's outside ready to take you."  
  
"Righty-o boss," Harmony said.  
  
"It's all arranged," Angel told him. "Suits, and guns. This may need to become a full-on attack." Gunn opened the door. "Gunn, please don't let it get to that." Gunn half smiled and walked out of the office.  
  
- -  
  
Nervously, the three sat in the car. Harmony looking out of the window, Gunn in the other seat, and Wesley in the passenger seat. "I still don't understand why Fred couldn't go," Harmony said, looking out of the window.  
  
"After what happened last time, I'm sure Angel doesn't want to risk it," Wesley said, trying to remain calm.  
  
"I guess our talk came earlier than we thought," Gunn said to the blonde softly.  
  
"What I said," she said, whispering back. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just. . . what I said before. I do miss you. And I don't want you to raise my hopes."  
  
"That's not what I want either," Gunn replied.  
  
"Then I suppose we're on the same wavelength," she said.  
  
"I suppose we are."  
  
"We're here," Wesley said, ending their conversation. Gunn opened the door and looked up at the large mansion.  
  
"A demon owns this place?" Gunn questioned.  
  
"No. . . Wolfram and Hart does," Wesley replied. "Means we can watch the meeting, and make sure nothing goes wrong. Cameras in every corner. Shame it would take half an hour for Angel to get here."  
  
"Actually, he has a helicopter," Harmony said, walking over to them. "So shall we do this thing?" she asked. The two men nodded and they walked over to the door.  
  
"Wolfram and Hart lawyer Charles Gunn," Gunn said into the intercom. "I come with Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and Harmony Kendall. We come for the weapons agreement and trade."  
  
The door automatically opened, and a man stood in front of them. "This way please," he said. The three followed him into a large red, dimly lit room with a roaring fire. The chair turned to reveal a grotesque demon smoking a pipe. Harmony looked down to muffle her giggles at the sight.  
  
"You brought miniscule beings," the demon pointed out. "A top lawyer like yourself should have brought backup."  
  
"I have all the backup I need," Gunn told him. "I bring Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and Harmony Kendall."  
  
"You know, we could easily reach a simpler agreement. . ." the demon said, rising and walking towards Harmony. "It wouldn't cost Wolfram and Hart a penny." The demon reached out and touched Harmony's cheek. "What do you say?"  
  
Deeply angered, Gunn tried to remain calm. "My boss has decided you accept money only."  
  
"Pity. . ." the demon said. "We would have been great together," he told Harmony. She looked at him, disgusted as smoke was breathed into her face.  
  
"Anyway. . ." Wesley cut in. "I believe we should start the trade for the sword?" The demon nodded and picked up a large box. He opened it to the sword with crystal gems on the handle.  
  
"Made in 1482 by the higher beings, this was made to slay darkness. Of course, the incantation to make this possible is long gone. . . I believe a million dollars should make this a fair deal?" the demon requested.  
  
"Two thousand, and we don't bring your extra-curricular activities to court," Gunn replied. The demon looked suddenly nervous and stretched out his hand.  
  
"You make a tough deal Mr. Gunn." Gunn went to shake the demons hand.  
  
"Halt! You are making illegal agreements." Around twenty men, guns in hand surrounding the small group. Wesley laughed.  
  
"I believe you are illegally stepping on private property," the ex-watcher said, taking a contract out of his pocket.  
  
"Sincere apologies," a man with a gun said, bowing slightly. He beckoned to his troops to move out.  
  
Gunn turned back to the demon. He wasn't there, but the sword still was. "Must have got scared," Harmony decided. "But we still have the sword. And we're all alive. That's good." She looked at Gunn.  
  
"It's very good," he agreed.  
  
- -  
  
"We got the sword boss," Harmony said, laying it on th table in front of Angel. Angel nodded.  
  
"Thanks guys. Wes, could you take that box up to Fred for me please? I need her to sort through it," Angel asked. Wesley nodded, picked it up and left. "Harmony, could you and Gunn go down to confinement and pick up a necklace down there? It's under Biological Finds."  
  
The pair nodded, and made their way out of the office.  
  
- -  
  
They stood in the large room, looking at the many cupboards, all containing Biological items, such as jewellery and clothes, made from experiments. They split up to look around. "Angel's got us working together a lot today," Harmony pointed out.  
  
"Good old Angel," Gunn said, looking through a box.  
  
"I mean, it's not a bad thing. . ." she said, turning to look at him. "I would give it another try. But. . . I don't think you want to."  
  
"I don't know what I want Harmony. But right now, something's going on. I can't remember all these laws. I've gotta get to the doctors, then I can think straight again. . ." 


	7. Chapter Seven

_**AN:** There are some 'deleted scenes' I've added in!_

**_Zgirl714_**_ - No problemo. I'll send you this chapter for you...I love your site - It rules!_

**_Cordyfan_**_ - Thank you, and I'm trying to stay canon. . . but I'm afraid. . . not for much longer._

> > > > > > > **Chapter 7**

"There's some stuff you need to sign," Harmony said, walking into the medical wing with papers. It hadn't been long since Fred had died. Since Wesley had stuck a knife in Gunn's gut. . .  
  
"I don't think Angel wants me signing anything right now," Gunn replied. He had to remain strong. He couldn't break down in front of Harmony.  
  
"Yeah. . . um. . . that's what these are about," she explained, edging nearer the bed. How could anyone look so helpless, so drained of life? He took the folder from her.  
  
"No one else could stomach bringing these down?" he questioned. Or did she want to bring them down herself?  
  
"Is it true? What they're saying about you?" she asked. Please don't let it be true, she thought. Please don't let Gunn be a cause.  
  
"I guess it is." So, this is it. She only wanted the gossip, he thought.  
  
"How can you do that? To your friends? To Fred?" For the first time since this mess, everything had been broken down. By the woman he cared about, so deeply.  
  
"Because I was weak," he said. He really had to let it out. "Because I wanted to be somebody that I wasn't. Because I don't know where I fit. Because I never did. Because a thousand other reasons that don't mean a damn 'cause she's gone." He began to cry.  
  
Harmony widened her eyes in alarm. "She's gone... and she's not coming back because of me. I did this, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He doubled over crying. She patted him on the back awkwardly.  
  
She'd never seen a man cry before, and it broke her (dead) heart to see it happen. Sadened by his mistakes and at the loss of her friend, she began to cry. So as not to make Gunn worse, she hurriedly wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "I am so sorry," Gunn repeated.  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
"No you don't," he replied. No one knows." She sat down on the side of the bed. "I would try again. I would live this whole few months again and do it so differently." He took her hand in his.  
  
"Shh," she whispered. "Just try and get to sleep." She rested her head on his shoulder and stayed until he was overtaken by peace. She kissed his forehead and left him sleeping.  
  
- -  
  
Harmony sat at her desk, thinking about Gunn when Angel walked over. "Harmony, could you see Gunn for me and lock him in?" he asked.  
  
"What, in case he wakes up?" Harmony questioned, hurt by Angel's comment.  
  
"No. We have a demon meeting later tonight. . . they feed off illness and pain," Angel replied, placing the keys on her desk.  
  
- -  
  
Hurriedly, Harmony ran over to the shops, and bought Gunn a card and chocolate. She scribbled a message and walked to the Wolfram and Hart medical wing.  
  
She placed the card and chocolate on the table next to Gunn's bed. "Hey," Gunn said, not turning around. Harmony smiled weakly to herself.  
  
"I brought you something," she told him. He turned to face her and glanced at the table.  
  
"Better than anyone else I guess." He picked up the card, opened it, and smiled. "Thank you," he said. "I'm getting better."  
  
"I came to lock you in," she explained. "Angel's got an ill demon coming in. . . well he said something to do with illness. . ."  
  
"Sit with me?" Gunn asked her.  
  
"Course." She pulled a chair next to the bed, and held Gunn's hand.  
  
"I can't care anymore," Gunn told her. Harmony looked at him quizzically. "There are only a few important things in my life, and I've lost all of them in such a short space of time." He turned to face the wall.  
  
"My friends. Angel – he's always been there for me. Always. Wes – I've taken the most important thing, the only thing he loves, away from him for a second time. Fred was so full of life with everything to live for. So bubbly, so caring," he continued. "And you. I made such a big mistake. I lost you. And all you did is care and I pushed you away. . ."  
  
"You didn't loose me," she said. "I'm here." Both sat there, thinking of what each other said.  
  
"I'd understand if you don't want to, but I'd start again," he told her.  
  
"So would I. No more lies, no more jealousy. Just us. Starting a fresh," she decided.  
  
"No more lies," he agreed.  
  
- -  
  
Harmony opened her eyes and sat up. She was in medical. Gunn was asleep. She must have fallen asleep in the chair.  
  
Sleepily, she stood up and unlocked the door. The noise woke Gunn up, and he looked at her. "Morning," he said simply.  
  
"Hey." She walked over and kissed his cheek. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Better than last night," he replied. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"I've gotta go. I'll come down during lunch." She took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
- -  
  
"Harmony!" Angel near shouted into the speaker phone. He sat around the conference table with empty chairs.  
  
"I know," Harmony said. "I called everyone. They're just. . ."  
  
"Not here," Angel said angrily. "I can see that. If they were here I wouldn't be alone. Why am I alone?" Harmony walked into the room.  
  
"Well, you can be super grouchy."  
  
"The meeting?" Angel questioned.  
  
"Everyone's otherwise occupado, boss. Wesley's stuck baby-sitting miss "I used to rule the world, bow down before me, minion scum." Harmony put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Why aren't we killing her again?"  
  
"Gunn," Angel said simply.  
  
"Maybe. . . if we had a really big one. . ."  
  
"Where is Gunn?" Angel asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh. The hospital still. You know, from when Wesley. . ." She mimed stabbing. "And Lorne's kinda M.I.A. since. . ."  
  
"Fred," Angel finished for her.  
  
"Okey-dokey then." Harmony said leaving.  
  
"You're wearing the same outfit as you wore yesterday?" Angel questioned.  
  
"Busted. . ." Harmony mumbled to herself.  
  
"Come to think of it. . . you smell like Gunn. . ." Harmony widened her eyes.  
  
"I was in the hospital with him for a few minutes. . ." she said.  
  
"But strangely you don't smell like a hospital."  
  
"Bye boss!" Harmony walked out of the room.  
  
- -  
  
"So he guessed?" Gunn asked her.  
  
"Sorta. I doubt he believes we're together. . . but you know how he gets," Harmony said. They were talking about Angel of course.  
  
"Well, I don't care. I think the world of you." He touched her cheek and kissed her. 


	8. Chapter Eight The End

_**AN:** Here we are – the final chapter. Mainly because I'm not sure where to go with it. . . and I need to finish Portus. I shall write another Garmony story, possibly a one-shot, soon. Thank you's at the bottom.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer. I do not own 'Everything I do'_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Harmony opened her eyes, and looked around the un-familiar bedroom. She glanced next to her, and saw her sleeping partner. She smiled and snuggled up to him.  
  
- -  
  
_Harmony walked over and took his hand in her own. "Are we going out later?" she asked him.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked.  
  
"That it's a yes." He kissed her softly.  
  
"Good."_  
  
- -  
  
Gunn woke from his dream, to her arm around him. He placed his hand over hers, and turned to face her. He kissed her forehead. "Sleep well?" he asked her.  
  
"Yuppo. You?" he nodded.  
  
"We better get up for work," he said.  
  
"I know. So. . . um. . . are we keeping up the big pretence now?" she questioned.  
  
_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
You can't tell me it's not worth fighting for_  
  
"Harmony, I made that mistake last time," he explained. "I'm not gonna make it again." She smiled at him, and reached up to touch her hair. She smiled.  
  
"You wouldn't have a mirror would you?" she asked, seriously.  
  
You know it's true  
  
Everything I do I do it for you  
  
- -  
  
"You sure about this?" she asked, as they pulled up outside of Wolfram and Hart, in one of Angel's many cars. He took her hands in his.  
  
"If you are." She nodded, and they got out. He took her hand, and they walked through the doors.  
  
_You'll find there's nothing there to hide.  
Take me as I am Take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice_  
  
Wesley glanced at the reception, and made his way to his office. Suddenly, Gunn didn't feel worthy to be happy, whilst Wesley was in such a state. Harmony squeezed his hand re-assuring.  
  
"Gunn, there's a case I need you to get onto straight away. The files are on your desk." Angel began to walk away, but turned again. He glanced at the two held hands. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Shall I ask for an explanation, or just how long this has been going on for?" the male Vampire asked.  
  
"A few months," Gunn said. "In a way." Angel walked off, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
- -  
  
"Wes." Wesley turned to face Gunn. He nodded. Illyria glanced at him.  
  
"You wish him to leave," she said to Wesley.  
  
"No Illyria," the ex-Watcher said, slightly irritated, slightly amused. "I don't want him to go just yet."  
  
"Wes, I know you don't want to hear me out. . ." Gunn started. Wesley shook his head.  
  
"What you did is un-forgivable, but we've been friends a long time. I'm not going to get over this in a hurry Gunn. But I think we at least owe it to Fred to keep going." Gunn nodded.  
  
"He feels what you feel," Illyria told Wesley. "Love." Wesley frowned. "But, not just for Fred." Illyria walked over to Gunn and touched his heart. "It asks for another."  
  
Wesley looked up, curious. "Uh. . . I'm. . . uh. . . with Harmony," Gunn explained.  
  
- -  
  
"Bloody hell! . . . Bloody hell!" Spike sat in Angel's office, laughing hysterically. "I mean, they had that date a few months back. . . but bloody hell," he repeated.  
  
"You knew?" Angel asked.  
  
"Who didn't? Its like Wes and Fred. . ." Spike stopped short. "Everyone knew."  
  
"Except me. . ."  
  
"And Lorne, and Eve, and Lindsey, and Wesley, and everyone else. Just me, Gunn and Harm. Then again, I thought it was a dare or something. . . nope. I had no idea."  
  
"Glad it took so long to clear that up," Angel said sarcastically.  
  
- -  
  
Gunn sat in his office, in his sofa, his arm around Harmony. He kissed the top of her head, and she smiled up at him. "They took it well," she said, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"They did," he agreed. She smiled.  
  
"Its been a strange year," she decided.  
  
"But with some good changes."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed.  
  
_Yeah,_ he thought. _Some changes are just right._

* * *

__

_**Thanks to** –  
  
**KatieBell90099 –** You rule Lozzy! Love you loads.  
  
**Queen C –** One review, but still, a review! Mwah  
  
**Cordyfan –** Thanks for all of your great reviews. They're always encouraging, and I always looked forward to your feedback. Thank you.  
  
**Kayla –** I emailed you. . . but. . . thanks anyhow.  
  
**Maliek –** Thank you  
  
**Darryl –** Thank you very much for your lovely reviews.  
  
**Zgirl714 –** Thanks for putting my story on your site. It rules by the way  
  
**Buffy Fan –** Just. . . thank you.  
  
**Me (Sazii) –** Well, I rule! _


End file.
